The marketplace competition between mobile telephone cameras and stand-alone digital cameras continues to increase as each new generation of mobile telephone cameras achieve improved performance and features. In some cases, mobile telephone cameras may match or exceed the performance characteristics of some consumer grade stand-alone digital cameras. Convenience and cost considerations may be two of many reasons that consumers are drawn to mobile telephone cameras. However, as mobile telephones grow more powerful and full-featured the performance of their on-board cameras may be strongly influenced by design considerations unique to mobile telephones, such as, physical size limitations, battery life, storage, or the like. Accordingly, the evolution of mobile telephone cameras maybe slowed by limitations inherent with some of the design goals for mobile telephones that may work against digital camera performance improvements. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.